


Sleeping Warmly

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Sleep, Vampire!aloha, a little thing of the s4 living together, and they still play with their own teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: After a long day of battles Skull had with his team, Team Purple, he decided to go home to get some rest. However he isn't the only one.





	Sleeping Warmly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fic with Vampire!Aloha I decided to make

Skull was tired. Well more so from all the battles he had, winning all of them. It was nice battling with Aviators by his side again, but managing two teams was pretty difficult, especially since he’s the leader in both of them. All he wanted was a bit of alone time, as he stopped by the front door of the home he shared with the other three leaders of the S4. Not to mention one of the members, namely Aloha, was a vampire. The whole thing was still new to him, as he unlocked the front door and entered the house. Closing the door behind him, Skull took a lollipop from his pocket, popping in into his mouth once he took off the wrapper. Glancing over towards the living room, he noticed a figure sleeping on the couch, seeing it was Aloha.

Aloha was sleeping soundly on the couch after a long night he had with the party he threw last night. Not to mention a very uncool squid tried to crash the party. Since Aloha had nothing to do until the evening, he decided to at least get some rest. Skull on the other hand, decided to sit next to Aloha, quietly staring off to the side. It was actually a rare sight to see Aloha, well sleeping. ‘ _ He’s always so energetic, so seeing him sleeping is strange.’ _ Skull thought to himself as he silently sucked on the lollipop. He look off to the side, until he felt a bit of pressure on his shoulder. Looking back, he noticed Aloha was leaning against his shoulder, still asleep. 

_ ‘It’s warm’  _ Aloha thought in his tired state, as he cuddled into a more comfortable position. He couldn’t tell who was next to him, but he could care less. Skull stared at Aloha for a bit, before he decided to cover him up with a nearby blanket, since he felt a bit cold. He decided maybe he could get some rest too. Moving a bit to get comfortable, but not enough to disturb the sleeping vampire, Skull decided to get some rest too, closing his eyes as sleep took over.

  
  



End file.
